The Wedding
by BlackHeartsOnFire
Summary: La noche antes de su boda con Rodolphus, Bellatrix recibe la visita de Sirius. Llevan meses sin verse, desde que terminó el curso. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Sirius X Bellatrix. Incesto. Lemon.


_N/A: Aquí estoy otra vez, con mi querida pareja predilecta. Este fic surgió de una idea que me vino en el tren, la cual he culminado esta misma noche en un brote de inspiración divina. Aquí he mantenido un poco mi línea, cada primo en su bando, complicando las cosas. Pero bueno, no voy a deciros más que os arruino el fic y pierde la gracia. _La historia es un one shoot, no quise meterme en nada demasiado largo, así que sin más preámbulos, a leer. ¡Ah! Como no, de nuevo esto es una directa inspiración de mi Bella, que siempre sabe como activar mi neurona inspiradora. __

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la saga de JK Rowling, pero la trama es original. No está hecho por ánimo de lucro, solo entretenimiento._

* * *

><p><strong>THE WEDDING<strong>

Hacía años que no corría tanto. La lluvia arreciaba, furiosa, como si fuera una extensión de sus propias emociones. Heladas gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro, empapaban sus ropas y le congelaban el cuerpo. Lo único que podía oír era el viento silbando en sus oídos y el palpitar de su corazón, degradando el estruendo de los truenos que debían oírse por toda la ciudad. Ni siquiera había planeado lo que estaba haciendo. Se dejó guiar por un impulso, como siempre hacía. Había estado rumiando sobre el tema durante días, desde que la noticia llegó a su conocimiento, complicando su ya de por sí difícil existencia.

La boda de Bellatrix era al día siguiente. Dejaría de ser una Black, para convertirse en una Lestrange. Dejaría de ser su Bella, para ser la mujer de otro. Acabaría con todo, reduciéndolo a la nada, guardándolo en el cajón de "las locuras de cuando era joven". Catalogándolo de error del pasado. Y no estaba dispuesto a ceder a eso.

Estaba en casa de James, rodeado de sus amigos, quienes no lo dejaban solo desde que fueron testigos de un pequeño ataque de ira incontenida de Sirius contra el mundo. Creía que podría controlarlo, pero no. En cuanto supo sobre el adelantamiento de la boda y la pronta fecha de la misma, todo lo que había contenido dentro durante meses, estalló, dejándolo en evidencia. Sin embargo, consiguió escaparse de la vigilancia de aquellos ojos que lo cuestionaban constantemente.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer cuando la viese. Solo sabía que necesitaba verla, lo precisaba tanto o más que respirar. El tiempo iba en su contra y no solo cronológicamente, sino que el clima también parecía negarse a que hiciese tal locura. Podría contra ellos y contra cualquiera. Era un hombre de férreas convicciones y objetivos inamovibles. Acabó de recorrer la calle, escasamente iluminada por un par de farolas que titilaban, temerosas de lo que pudiera suceder. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ni se molestó en corroborar que estaba solo, tan solo conjuró aquel lugar al que hasta hacía un verano llamó hogar, para que la puerta apareciese frente a él.

Sabía que no habría nadie. Todos estarían celebrándolo en la mansión de los Lestrange. Todos menos ella. Siempre sabía dónde encontrarla, al igual que ella sabía cómo dar con él sin apenas planteárselo. Extraño, pero cierto. Era una conexión indescriptible, difícil de comprender para cualquiera ajeno a su burbuja.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bellatrix, entrando sin ni siquiera anunciarse. Sobraban las presentaciones. Ella permanecía de pie frente a un majestuoso espejo de cuerpo entero y aspecto victoriano. Ladeaba el rostro, dejando caer su cascada de pelo negro y rizado sobre uno de sus hombros, observando con aire crítico su nívea figura enfundada en aquel vestido de novia. Enfocó su mirada en el reflejo de Sirius sobre el espejo, todavía negándose a voltear para observarle directamente. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendida por su visita. Ninguno dijo nada, porque era evidente que empezase como empezase la conversación, iba a acabar mal. El silencio siempre había sido la mejor opción entre ellos.

El pecho del moreno subía y bajaba de forma brusca, todavía con la respiración alterada por la carrera y los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba tenso, erguido en una pose antinatural y forzada. Sobre sus hombros descansaba aquella invisible losa de cemento que lo aprisionaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba. Y algo dentro de él se resquebrajó al verla en aquel vestido blanco. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a Bellatrix vestida de blanco. Su piel, pálida como la mejor de las porcelanas, prácticamente se confundía con la fina seda que cubría su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo de diosa griega debía ser suyo, no de otro.

Finalmente ella dio media vuelta, clavando sus orbes oscuras en las grises de él, clamando con la mirada una explicación a su visita, ordenándole con solo ese gesto que hablase de una vez. La paciencia nunca había sido lo suyo. Sin embargo, al tenerle de frente su mente divagó entre los recuerdos no tan lejanos de los meses en que se dejaron llevar, disfrutando el uno del otro como tanto habían deseado y negado. Tan solo habían pasado parte del verano separados, pero ya podía apreciar perfectamente como Sirius había crecido un poco más. Nadie creería que tenía diecisiete recién cumplidos.

-Has adelantado la boda. -habló al fin, pasando directamente a pedir explicaciones con pocas palabras. Su voz sonó ronca, áspera, tildada con el cansancio y ese tipo de dolor que nada tiene que ver con el físico.

-Mi padre ha adelantado la fecha. -corrigió ella, puntualizando en el hecho de que fue su padre y no ella el causante de aquel cambio. –Si no te importa… Mañana me caso y tengo que descansar… -continuó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, dejándole claro que deseaba estar sola. No estaba de humor, eso era evidente.

-No le amas. Ni siquiera le respetas… -rompió la distancia de seguridad entre ambos, dando un paso hacia ella, intimidante. Su dolor estaba traduciéndose en un pequeño ataque de ira, hecho al que ya estaba acostumbrados, tanto él como ella. –No sientes por él ni una mínima parte de lo que sientes por mí y jamás lo sentirás. Esa boda es un paripé, es un jodido insulto… -su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando Bellatrix le propinó una fuerte bofetada, marcándole la mejilla con un arañazo ante el roce de su sortija de compromiso. Irónico, sin duda.

-¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablarme así, traidor. –espetó, dejando a un lado por primera vez, su eterna compostura de dama elegante. Su primo menor siempre tuvo el don de sacarla de sus casillas. Eran demasiado idénticos a la par que diferentes. El frío y el calor, fusionados en un mismo cuerpo. Producían escalofríos, eran imposibles de templarse, como el aire gélido en un desierto. Pero al igual que las fieras, su furia era el reflejo velado del miedo. Aquella sensación que ninguno admitiría nunca sentir, la que solo percibían cuando era el otro quién estaba en juego.

Sirius resopló por la nariz, alzando una mano para pasarse un par de dedos sobre la mejilla, al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro, enfocando de nuevo sus ojos en los de ella. Cerró los puños, ocultando el ligero temblor de sus manos. ¿Qué iba a reprocharle? Sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa. Huyó con el rabo entre las piernas, él, que era un valiente león en un nido de serpientes. Y lo borraron del árbol genealógico. Ahora más que nunca era el traidor. Para Bellatrix, era un Judas. Le había dado todo cuanto deseaba en aquellas noches de encuentros clandestinos, susurrándole palabras de amor que hicieron latir su negro corazón cual caballo desbocado. Lo tuvo entre los dedos y solo le faltó agarrarlo con fuerza, pero todo desapareció, cual burda ilusión. Él se retractó y volvió al redil con el resto de las ovejas, huyendo de los lobos. Ya no había futuro, ya no era un Black. Y le odiaba. Lo detestaba por haberla traicionado, no a la familia, no a la causa con la que tanto fanatizaba, sino a ella. Ahora sus promesas eran solo el amargo recuerdo de un amor que no tenía futuro.

-Lo siento… -musitó él, rompiendo aquellos largos segundos de incómodo silencio. Tragó saliva, soltando un profundo suspiro, hundiendo ligeramente los hombros, encogiéndose en sí mismo como un animal desvalido ante la inminente muerte. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero ella volvió a interrumpirle, cruzándole la cara con otra sonora bofetada, marcando su otra mejilla, ahora con más fuerza.

-No quiero las disculpas de un mentiroso cobarde… No quiero nada de ti, lárgate. –masculló, señalando la puerta con gesto firme o eso creía, pues el pulso empezó a temblarle y tuvo que bajar la mano, apartando la mirada con brusquedad de la figura de su primo.

-Bella, yo… -alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos de ella con desesperación, haciendo un ademán con las manos y dando otro paso en su dirección. Ella retrocedió al instante, girando su cuerpo a medias para hacerse con la varita que descansaba sobre su cómoda. Clavó su fiera mirada en los ojos de él, alzando la varita para apuntarlo directamente. Su expresión era gélida, como la que correspondía a la reina del hielo, señora de la muerte y ejecutora del destino, pero sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor distinto al de la ira.

-He dicho que te vayas. –siseó entre dientes, casi sin abrir sus finos labios, que permanecían unidos en una firme línea inexpresiva. Estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer impasible. Porque no podía permitirse flaquear ante él. No se lo merecía.

-¡No pienso irme! –clamó, alzando ambas manos, acabando de acercarse a ella, tentando a su suerte por enésima vez en su vida. Le sostuvo la mirada, tomando su mano armada para bajársela, forcejeando unos segundos en que ella se resistió a ello. –Todo lo que te dije era verdad y sigue siéndolo. Pero no podemos cambiar las cosas, tú tienes tus ideales y yo los míos, Bella… -Apartó la mano de la de ella, agachando la mirada unos segundos.

-Pues por eso mismo voy a casarme con alguien que comparte mis ideales. –replicó ella, alzando de nuevo la varita. –Debería matarte ahora mismo. Es lo que hace la gente de mi bando con la del tuyo. –siseó de nuevo, posando la punta de su varita sobre la camisa empapada de él, adherida a su pecho.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme? Pues adelante. –extendió los brazos en forma de cruz, sirviéndose en bandeja como presa. Si quería discutir, lo harían. Era la única forma de llegar a alguna parte, seguirle el juego. Eran demasiado iguales, obrar con ella era como obrar consigo mismo, algo que le otorgaba una cierta ventaja que nadie más tenía. -¡Vamos, Bella! –la animó, resoplando por la nariz.

-¡Te odio, Sirius Black! –exclamó ella, clavando con más fuerza la varita en su pecho. –No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. A venir aquí después de todo… ¿Quién te crees que eres? –su pulso volvió a traicionarla, perdiendo la firmeza que debía tener. Porque una parte de ella se sentía derrotada desde que le vio aparecer por la puerta, porque sabía que él se sentía tan mal como ella cuando se imaginaba la boda. Porque debía ser suya y no de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Soltó la varita, tomándolo de la camisa con ambas manos y se pegó a él, buscando el contacto de su cuerpo con el propio. Lo necesitaba, más de lo que podía admitir. Pasó por alto su ropa empapada que empezó a calar su impoluto vestido, solo quería sentir hasta la última fibra de aquel bien formado cuerpo, pegado al suyo. Cerró los puños alrededor del cuello de la camisa de él, tirando de ésta de forma desesperada, dejando finalmente que la máscara de hierro cayese al suelo, incapaz de portarla un segundo más, sintiéndose asfixiada por ella.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –musitó en un tono de voz apenas audible, contradiciendo sus anteriores palabras de odio con sus gestos, buscando los labios de él desesperadamente, atrapándolos en un beso que denotaba su verdadero estado de ánimo. Él correspondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu, bebiendo de su boca el néctar que le devolvía la vida.

Y así fue como derribaron los muros de hormigón que parecían negarse a caer.

La ropa quedó esparcida por el suelo de la habitación, exceptuando alguna prenda afortunada que acabó adornando el respaldo de una silla. Las sábanas de la cama, revueltas y prácticamente tiradas por los suelos. Y el silencio desapareció por completo, cuando la tormenta tuvo como compañeros a los gemidos de los amantes reencontrados. Suspiros y jadeos que invadieron la noche, con la calidez de los que se saben amados sin necesidad de expresarlo más de la cuenta, rompiendo las barreras de unos ideales que ya habían hecho demasiado daño.

Repitieron una y otra vez, sumidos en el éxtasis del mayor de los placeres mundanos, entremezclado con el más puro de los sentimientos. Él la tuvo al fin entre sus brazos, dominando aquella fiera que nadie más sabía someter. Recorriendo su cuerpo con unas manos ávidas de rememorar hasta el último recoveco de aquella nívea piel, suave como la seda y clara como la más valiosa perla. Y ella lo cabalgó cual amazona a su potro desbocado, disfrutando de la sensación de poder ser ella quién lograse arrancar aquellos gemidos y confesiones del que presumía por no ser dominado. Una y otra vez. Hasta quedar extasiados, saciados, agotados.

Volvían a estar en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se devoraban con la mirada, él sobre ella, negándose a romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, decidiendo hacer un alto en el camino para permitirles recuperar lo perdido. Dándoles la oportunidad de vivir un poco más, antes de regresar a la realidad, sumiéndose en aquel paraíso terrenal unos minutos más, aprovechando hasta el último aliento.

-Dilo otra vez… -ronroneó ella, cual gata consentida, jugueteando con un dedo sobre los labios de él.

-¿Qué te amo? –murmuró contra su dedo, atrapándolo entre los dientes para mordisquearlo suavemente, ahogando una leve risa en ese gesto. Ella apartó el dedo, arqueando una ceja con una clara expresión de no sentirse satisfecha con esa media respuesta. Sirius rodó los ojos, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. –Eso no se pide… -replicó, acercando los labios a los de ella, para besarlos suavemente, antes de deslizarlos por su mejilla, buscando su oído. –Te amo… -musitó a su oído, como el secreto a voces que era.

Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción adornó los labios de Bellatrix, quién pronto tornó su expresión algo más dulce, en aquel gesto que nadie a parte de él había logrado ver. –Y yo a ti… -murmuró, jugueteando con su rebelde pelo negro entre los dedos, deslizándolos hacia su nuca. –Estúpido león, traidor… -lo acusó, mordiendo su labio inferior en una expresión tan juguetona como los movimientos de sus dedos, que ahora recorrían la espalda del moreno.

Pasaron unos cortos minutos más, disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro, de aquel calor que hubiese derretido hasta los polos, de ese sentimiento que solo de pensarlo, les hacía temblar. Demasiado grande como para concebirse en su totalidad. Hasta que el día llegó y con él, regresó la cruda realidad.

Cuando los rayos de sol ya iluminaban la estancia, colándose por las ventanas abiertas, acompañando a la fresca brisa matinal, ambos estaban ya vestidos. El largo vestido blanco de ella seguía sobre la silla, oculto en un rincón oscuro al que ninguno se atrevía a mirar. Las despedidas nunca habían sido su fuerte, sino más bien los reencuentros, como ya era evidente. Irse siempre era doloroso, difícil de digerir y dejaba una expresión amarga en todo lo venidero, hasta que no volviesen a verse, ese sería su último recuerdo. El adiós.

-No dejes que te maten. –susurró ella, enroscando los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, buscando sus labios otra vez para asegurarse de que su huella quedaba bien impresa en ellos. –Ya sabes que ese privilegio me corresponde a mi… -añadió con un deje malicioso. Lo peor es que hablaba completamente en serio y ambos lo sabían.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –usó un tono burlón, aunque también estaba siendo serio con el tema. Si debía morir, quién mejor para llevarlo a los brazos de la eterna muerte, que la mujer a la que entregaría su vida si era necesario. –Piensa en mí. –una petición simple y aparentemente escueta, pero había mucho implícito en esas tres palabras. Bellatrix asintió, dedicándole una última sonrisa, antes de que él se marchara.

Porque ella seguiría con la boda y se casaría con Lestrange, pero siempre pensaría en él. Porque las cosas podrían ser como eran, pero siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde albergaban aquellos sentimientos inconfesables que ningún otro ser sobre la faz de la tierra comprendería. Y ni la misma dama negra, portadora de la muerte, lograría poner fin a ese sentimiento, que ni ellos habían logrado enterrar con el paso de los años.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Pues aquí termina el fic. Espero que no haya sido demasiado liante, este me ha quedado aún más retorcido de lo que suelen quedarme normalmente los fics, que ya es tener mérito. Pero bueno, se que podéis descifrarlo. Como siempre, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, opinión, aportación y demás. Para eso están los reviews, pequeñines. (;_


End file.
